


The Last Birthday

by StrangerIvy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: Tumblr Request:ANON: Could I request a Jasper Hale x reader but just pure fluff? Like it’s her birthday or something and jasper tries to do as many human things for her as possible i.e. Cooking, sleeping while cuddling, going shopping etc
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Reader
Kudos: 51





	The Last Birthday

You woke up to the sun shining brightly threw the floor to ceiling windows. Your eyes fluttered opened adjusting to the brightness of the room. You slowly sat up stretching out your arms with a soft yawn. Soft lips greeted you next in a slow gentle kiss bring a smile to your face. You opened your eyes to be greeted by his golden ones. You reached up brushing his golden hair out of his eyes.

“Good morning,” You smiled, he turned to kiss the center of your palm. He leaned in slowly cupping the cheek not pressed against the pillow pulling you slight towards him into a soft kiss taking the breath out of you. 

“Happy Birthday,” He whispered when you parted causing you to shyly smile up at him. He quickly moved off the bed, you sat up looking towards the door to see him with a cheeky grin but hold a bed tray with all your favorite breakfast foods. You raised an eyebrow in question, but you could help the smile that spread across your face at the surprise. He walked over setting it down in front of you. It smelt delicious making your mouth water. You looked up at him.

“What’s this for?” You asked curiously knowing full well what it was for. It would be your last human birthday to your agreement you made when you had decided you wanted to be with him forever.

“Can a boyfriend not do something nice for his incredible girlfriend?” He asked kissing your forehead, you shook your head with a small laugh before picking up the fork to dig in. It was just as good as it smelt. The first time Jasper made you food surprised you since he doesn’t eat human food, but he explained it was a skill he picked up in his years as a vampire.

Once I finished the food, he took the tray back down to the kitchen quickly coming back up to the room sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I was thinking- “

“Oh, were you now?” He smirked from my interruption and I had on a smirk

“I was thinking we could go into port angles today and go to those shops you like; you could pick out a few outfits.” He suggested, you looked outside and then back at him with a questioning look.

“It’s sunny,” You pointed out, he nodded his head as if that was no issue

“I’ll wear a hoodie, it still cold out, no one should question it,” He answered, you nodded your head. This was true, it may be sunny out but that did not always mean it was warm. You looked back up at him after thinking it over with a smile.

“Okay, I’ll get ready then,” You threw the comforter off getting up from the bed to go get ready for your birthday adventure. You walked into the bathroom taking a shower and when you walked back into the room to get ready, Jasper had laid out an outfit for you, nothing crazy just a simple outfit.

You smiled putting on the clothes finishing getting ready and meeting Jasper downstairs in the garage. He opened the car door for you helping you get in before getting in himself. The ride into Port Angles was quiet but not an uneasy quiet, it was peaceful. Jasper reached over holding your hand as you drove, you looked over to him admiring the sight of him.

He glanced over at you with a small smirk playing on his lips softly moving his thumb across your knuckles before bringing it up to his lips in a soft kiss.

Once you arrived in town, he parked the car leading you out and following you into any shop you wanted. You went into a few of the antique shops looking at the old items some of them Jasper explaining what it was for and some with stories behind them that would cause you both to go into a laughing fit. A shopkeep in one watching the two of you with a smile shaking there head and laughing about young love.

The sun was starting to set now and you two were walking along the water now watching the sun slowly disappear into the horizon. A shiver ripped through your body and Jasper pulled you closer to him rubbing your arm with his hand that was wrapped around you kissing the top of your head.

You looked up at Jasper with a soft loving smile, and he looked down at you with a curiosity

“What is it?” He asked you and you smiled shaking your head gently

“Nothing, just enjoying the view,” He snorted the corner of his mouth pulling upwards. You wrapped both hands around his waist resting your head on his shoulder. “Thank you,”

“For what?” He asked you continued to watch the last remaining light of the sunset and the stars started to become visible in the night sky.

“For a perfect birthday,” you felt him kiss the top of your head and him squeeze you just a little tighter, enjoying the silence of the night.


End file.
